


Dramatic

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, corgi army, so many corgis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Elmer has to leave for a bitAlbert is being dramatic





	Dramatic

Albert didn’t want it to happen. Elmer was leaving, and Albert couldn’t stop him. It was a whole new world of opportunities for Elmer, and Albert wanted the best for Elmer, but that didn’t mean Albert wanted him to go. And Albert was not as happy as he should be. 

Elmer had already packed his things, taking what he could fit in his suitcase. He packed shirts, shorts, pants, socks, shoes, everything he needed. Elmer even packed the hoodies that they shared. They couldn’t remember which hoodie belonged to who. 

Elmer was walking out the door, Albert right behind him. Their dog four corgis were following Albert, and the cat was on Elmer’s suitcase. Elmer stopped at the door to pet all four pups. 

“El, please don’t go,” Albert wined. Elmer looked up at the ginger and frowned. 

“I have to go, Al. You know that,” Elmer said sadly. The shorter boy picked up the cat, Buttercup, and smiled when she purred. 

“You’re leaving Buttercup, Hazel, Angel, Oreo, and Chip. You’re leaving us behind,” Albert wanted Elmer to stay. He knew it was useless, but that didn’t stop the redhead from trying. 

“Al, I can’t stay here, you know that,” Elmer tried to reason with him. At this rate, Elmer was going to be late for his flight. 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me,” Albert mumbled, giving up on his attempt at making Elmer stay. 

“Al, I’ll be gone for a week. The flights not that long and I’ll be home before you know it. I’m part of a touring cast, and this is the only show I have to fly to,” Elmer put Buttercup down. “I’ve already talked to the ‘big bad boss, as you put it, and they said you guys can come along after this show. They wouldn’t mind Buttercup and the corgis, or you.” Albert sighed. 

“I guess,” he mumbled. Elmer said goodbye to Buttercup, the pups, and Albert. The six of them watched sadly as Elmer walked down the sidewalk. “Well,” Albert sighed sadly, closing the door. “Looks like we have a week before Ellie gets back.”  
.  
So they waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, a week had passed. Elmer was coming home today. All six of them were waiting by the front door, waiting not so patiently for Elmer to walk through the doorway. 

The door knob turned, and the door slowly opened. Albert and and the corgi pups jumped up, Buttercup looked like she couldn’t care less. 

“Albert?” Elmer called out, pushing the door open. He was going to say that he was home, but he couldn’t. Someone tackled him into a hug. Albert and Elmer were on the floor, laughing and clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Then the corgi army came over. The four corgis climbed on top of Elmer and Albert, licking their faces. Albert and Elmer laughed. Eventually, the attacks died down. Chip, Hazel, Angel, and Oreo were all cuddled around Albert and Elmer. Buttercup just sat on Elmer’s stomach. 

The seven just laid there. They had nothing planned and planned on doing nothing.


End file.
